At present, the application of virtual pixels of the LED display screen is developed very fast, the LED virtual display technology is most widely applied in four lamps virtual display, which is formed by two red lights (represented by R), one blue light (represented by B) and one green light (represented by G), and the two red lights are located in two vertices of the square in a diagonal, as shown in FIG. 1. One pixel is split into four independent units, each unit reproduces corresponding colors of four adjacent pixels in time-sharing multiplexing manner, so as to achieve that the effective visual pixel density increase by 4 times at most.
As we all know, the biggest cost of the LED display screen is the lamp, how to save the cost of the lamp without losing the brightness, is one of the goals of the LED display technology.
In the traditional four lamps virtual display technology, one pixel is formed by virtualizing four adjacent monochromatic LED lamps (two red, one green, one blue), two red LED lamps are selected because of the brightness of the red LED being the bottleneck of all LEDs, therefore adding one more red light to one pixel is for improving the brightness of the red light to achieve the white balance of the display screen (the RGB luminance ratio for white balance is 3:6:1).